Supernatural: Altered Destiny
by Eternal Chronicler
Summary: Two girls from what we know as the normal world are sent by a mysterious being to the world of Supernatural. Now they have to find there way in a unfamiliar world that is not there own. There lives however will alter the destinies of the Winchesters boys.
1. An Altered Destiny

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural in any way, I just fan write about Eric Kripke's awesome show and his wonderful cast of characters._

**An Altered Destiny**

_**What was…**_

Well you should know the show by now if you're reading this, it's had a good 7 seasons or more by now. Otherwise, go rent the show and then come back when you have. Although, if you're too lazy to do so here is a brief synopsis I suppose…

Okay so here's the deal...Sam, Dean, and there dad are supernatural hunters. The boys grew up in the hunting life since they were young boys. However, 22 years after their mothers death, Sam went to Stanford to study law after he turned 18 and gain a girlfriend named Jessica Moore. Jess like the boys' mother died in a horrific demonic fire just after Dean re met up with Sam after about a two year silence. The boys plotted revenge and sought out there father in Deans 67 black Impala Eventually they found him, and found the gun called the colt to finish of the yellow eyed demon that caused all the trouble. There dad died around this same time. Sam found he's was a special psychic along the way and Dean made a deal to save Sam's life while being condemned to hell himself. They sought out the newest target Lilith while waiting for the inevitable. Dean eventually went to hell, was brought back by the angel Castiel, and was sent to stop an apocalypse that was nearly neigh. The boys tried to stop the seals, however, Sam ran with a demon named Ruby who convinced Sam that it would be best to kill Lilith. Sam did kill her after drinking enough demon blood, but the apocalypse was dropped on them still like a grand piano when Lucifer rose anyway. Castiel fell and helped the boys. After a long haul Sam finally fell into the pit with Lucifer and what was to be Deans host Michael. However, a resurrecting from the angels, Adam returned and became the vessel instead. Sam resurfaced a year later, and brought Dean back onto the hunt after a year of civvie life. the goal was to get Sam's soul back, find out what the deal with the Alphas was, and take care of Eve along with an angel war Castiel was trying to stop. As things spiraled out of control, the hole seemed to get deeper. Sam got his soul back, Dean found the Campbells were lairs and their grandfather re died, and the Alpha and Eve problem was a mess but an easy as pie job to take care of. The hard part was getting Cas to back off the ledge of opening Purgatory. However, that did not happen and the Leviathans got out. Now after a long struggle against Dick Roman the lead Leviathan, Dean and Cas are stuck in purgatory and Sam is alone...but what if that never happened...

Betting you wish you had watched the show now don't you. Well you can still wiki the seasons there are plenty of supernatural wiki's out there...Now...onto the story!

_**What if….**_

Life for the Winchester bothers was a bit different. Yeah their mom still died. Sure Sam still got the demon blood from old yellow eyes. Dean still made his first kill of a werewolf. They still traveled with their dad across the country side. And yeah, Sam still even went off to college those so many years later when he was older. However, what if there was something that changed the rest of their future. Something that would probably change the way Sam would deal with the whole Lucifer problem, his psychic problem, and maybe even save some lives he wasn't able to. Also on Deans end, could there be a chance he scathe his fate to hell, does he not break the first seal, could he end the apocalypse early. What if that very weekend that Dean was supposed to get Sam to find their dad, something else happened, something they were not expecting. That is where this altered story begins…

**October 31, 2012** … _The Real World_

In a small town, in a nowhere state, was a half baked apartment complex called Redwood. It was a dingy multi building complex with only four units per building and resided on a side of town that was considered to be poor man's land or more unkindly the ghetto. However, poor as that side of town was, the complex still stood the sands of time. At the front door of one particular complex building a girl stood trying to get in. Her light brown hair was being blown in a slight wind that was being made. She looked over her shoulder briefly as if the thought of being watched was common place even though she probably wasn't. Yet an uneasy feeling crept around her like poison ivy. She fumbled for her keys in her jean pocket, however, the cold air made it difficult for her to grab a hold of them without her skin feeling like it was burning against the jean material. October started as a cold month, no big surprise. The girl had just gotten back from school and would now be freezing her body to the bone if she didn't get the keys to open the door. Finally she pulled the keys out and got them ready to be able to put them into the lock, that's when she felt a drop of rain. She gave a sigh and thought, _Greeeaaattt_, to herself.

It was going to go from being just a depressing day, to an utterly dismal one. She was glad she was going to be inside soon. However the rain started coming down quicker than she anticipated before she even climbed the stairs to get the door open. Again she looked behind her as if being followed or watched. The girl just hoped that feeling would pass. Once she got up the stairs and finally got the door open she went inside letting the door close behind her. Naturally the place was shared with her best friend. Laying her coat down on the sofa she called out to see if her friend was even home. Just because the lights were wasn't any certainty.

"Hey, you home?" the girl called out. From the back a resounding reply of "yeah" came. Satisfied, the brown haired girl went into the kitchen to get a snack to eat. She opened the cream colored fridge and pulled out a bag of carrots; some fruit out of there, Halloween party stuff, and from the bowl next to the fridge she took a candy or two to nibble on. She went back into the living room with the food, noting the Halloween spider webs and other Halloween stuff that was up. She chuckled to herself at what a night it was going to be now with the storm and all. She sure hoped it would stop before nightfall. Yet she almost had a feeling it wouldn't. Storms were always depressing.

"You do know we are going to have to take this stuff down after the party right." she called out to her friend who was still in one of the back rooms. She heard another "yeah" from back there. There was also some sort of music beat coming from the same back room area as well, but then a small clap of thunder drowned out the sound. That's all they needed was a thunderstorm. It should have been late in the season for one, but that was their states weather for them. It was always rapidly changing. She gave a sigh, ate a carrot and then spoke again.

"Hey, you may want to turn that off back there, sounds like were gonna have a storm." she called warningly. This time an "okay" came from the back room and the beat was suddenly cut. A girl with more honey blond hair now appeared from the back room and gave the brown haired girl a smile and a hello. Seeing that her friend had food she decided to grab some of her own and join her. Another clap of thunder rolled, louder this time and then a streak of lightening could be seen. This made the dark haired girl jump for a second, but settled quickly again. The fear of being followed was still getting to her. The lighter haired friend looked at her curiously and with worry. She had to wonder if the girl sitting was alright. After all she herself had only come back in just after the lightning flashed. She sat on the sofa next to her friend and looked at her with concern. Her eyes looked her up and down to make sure she was alright. Physically the girl seemed fine, yet for some odd reason she seemed so jittery and edgy. It was something that the lighter haired girl couldn't quite understand.

"You alright?" the girl asked the other.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be. The lightening just caught me off guard." the darker haired girl lied.

"You sure?" she prodded. "Cause you sure do look like you have seen a ghost or something. What? Halloween spookin' you out a bit too much there Serena."

"No, like I said it was just the storm." Serena commented vaguely.

The honey blond gave her a skeptical look as she sat there. Apparently she wasn't very well convinced. She just wished that her friend would talk about what was really bothering her. "Come on Serena. Please talk to me. Please. I can tell that something's wrong, we have known each other for way to long for me not to at least know something. You're not very good at lying, or hiding what you think or feel."

Serena gave a defeated sigh knowing she couldn't argue with that logic. She then gave her friend a pathetic look. "Okay, so I felt like I was being watched all the way back here. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't help looking over my shoulder almost every second. It felt especially bad on the bus. Then when I got back here it still felt bad. I passed the small playground the complex has, and well I felt like someone was watching from there too. Jessie it was just too weird."

Jessie gave a shiver."Bleh that does sound awful I would hate the idea of being followed." Jessie said plainly. She didn't like the idea of being followed anymore than Serena did. Jessie put a hand on Serena's shoulder for reassurance. "Hey, think about this. We are inside and there is nothing that can hurt us or you for that matter. Come on, we have a party to get ready for. That should distract you enough. I promise." she tried to contend.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm just being silly." Serena stated.

"Well you kinda are a bit dingy around the edges." Jessie stated back with a smirk.

"Hey!" Serena said teasingly aback with a small chuckle.

Jessie finished eating her snack and then got up to get ready. She gave her friend a smile and prepared to head back into the back room area again. Once she got back there she started to get her sorceress outfit on. Serena followed after finishing her food as well. She instead dressed up as a Jedi from Star Wars. Both finally had got their costumes on and then made their way back into the living room. Serena decided to make a few calls to make sure people were going to be still coming to the party. Some said that they were, some not, and some said they may if the weather would lift. It was the best that either girl could hope for. Finally time for the party came. Serena looked at the clock. The party goers were supposed to be arriving soon. She then looked over to Jessie who had, had the television on while waiting. Eventually people began to arrive, which both were glad for. The girls had made sure that the place smelled of incense and pumpkin spice to give that fall Halloween feeling. Jessie went over and opened the door for the arrivals. In the door way there stood one of their male friends. Derek was one of their alright friends, but he wasn't always the closest.

She let him in quickly, as well as a few others. There was Tyler, and his girl Callie, Abra, and also Mark. There was supposed to be more coming, but that was the crew for then. She closed the door behind them, leaving the still semi brewing storm to rage on outside. Jessie helped make them feel at home and then went to help Serena get the food out of the fridge in the kitchen. As she made her way to the kitchen though, she turned on the music that they were supposed to have. Creepy Halloween sounds began to seep out of the speakers.

"So we gonna watch any creepy movies?" Mark inquired excitedly.

"I hope so." Tyler commented. "I want to see if I can get Callie here to snuggle close and personal."

Naturally Tyler got a good smack from his girl. "Ow!" he chuckled. "Just joking geez."

"Sure you were you perv." Callie snickered. Mark and Derek just laughed at him a bit. Tyler was always one for opening his mouth and inserting foot. The group found places to sit while waiting.

"Yeah, we should be watching a movie tonight." Serena called from the kitchen.

"Yay!" Mark stated.

Derek thinking with his stomach commented, "Got any food?'

"Yes ding bat, we got food, just hang on a second. Don't get your dragon rider undies in a bundle." Jessie retorted sarcastically.

Finally Jessie and Serena came into the room with drinks and food for all in hand. "Here you guys go." Serena stated. They all gave a resounding thank you. For a while the two girls had a chance to sit and chat while waiting for the others to arrive. They were only going to wait so long before starting the movie that they were going to watch. Minutes passed and finally more arrivals came. There was Iris the short girl dressed as gothic vampire, Jeromy, Chris, Sonya, and Crystal. That was the lot of them. So naturally they finally started the movie. They decided to watch a horror spoof like Scary Movie and then a normal horror movie, which ended up being Freddy vs. Jason. Hours went by and the sun had gone down. They all enjoyed watching the movies, talking in between them for fun sake, and even made fun of some of the stuff they were watching.

It wasn't long, however, before the movies were over. The girls had to find other fun things for them to do. "So now what guys? What would you all like to do? We could play some games if you would like?' Serena commented.

"Sounds like fun to me." Mark said warmly.

"As long as there's food involved." Derek said jokingly.

"Geez Derek, you and your food obsessions." Crystal commented.

"Yeah, he reminds me of a garbage hog. Put food in all that is left is the remains." Sonya commented.

"Eh heh." Derek said sarcastically.

"Ah come on, don't be that way." Iris teased.

"Meh to you." Derek retorted.

"Guys, guys, settle down." Jessie said with a laugh. "Yeah you can have some more food you vacuum."

Jessie got some more food for them and then they began to play some games for another hour or so, goofing off as well as truly playing. Mark dared Derek to chew on his socks when they got to truth or dare. However it backfired when Tyler dared Mark to go outside and howl at the stormy sky from the balcony. In the end though it started to get late and the clock began to read 11 p.m.

"Oh boy." Callie, Tyler's girlfriend exclaimed. "It's getting late. Tyler and I should probably head out. We both have work tomorrow."

"Yeppers." Tyler agreed.

"Awe, so soon. Ah well. We hope you had fun though." Serena said sincerely.

"Oh trust me we did." Tyler stated.

"Come on Romeo, let's go." Callie stated getting up and grabbing her coat and putting it over her Arabian dancer outfit. Tyler, who had been dressed as a knight got up and stretched and then too grabbed his jacket. They both left with a warm goodbye to the girls. Ten minutes or so later Mark decided it was best to head home. The girls gave him a warm hug of goodbye and then let the man leave. He had dressed more as himself, the lazy thing. After talking some more Sonya and Crystal left together, they like Serena and Jessie were roommates. Both of them dressed as witches. All that was left was Derek and Iris. Naturally Derek offered to give Iris a ride home and so at around 11:30 those two left. This left breathing room again for the girls who flopped down onto the sofa and the recliner. It really had been a wicked night for them.

"So, did you have fun?" Jessie asked casually.

"Yeah…but now I am pooped." Serena replied.

"Same here." she moaned a bit in response.

"So now what?" Serena asked.

"Dunno." Jessie stated. She could still hear the storm; it started to get worse again. "Damned storm."

"Yeah I hope the others get home alright." Serena stated.

"Me too." Jessie agreed. Silence fell between them as they sat there and thought. The minutes seem to drag on as both were off in their own little worlds when all of a sudden, all the electricity went out. Leaving the girls in pitch darkness.

"Eep!" Serena squeaked her fear returning. She didn't like the dark much, but especially just after a night of spooky Halloween stuff. She took a deep gulp and then spoke quietly, "Je…Je…Jessie?"

"Yeah, I'm right here." she said with annoyance from the power going out finding it an annoying irony. She on the other hand was not afraid of anything right now. Why should she have been, she hadn't been the one being followed. However Jessie could understand her friend's plight."Don't worry, it was just the power going out." she reassured and then got up to look out the window to tell what the electrical damage was. Apparently the whole area seemed to be out. No wonder it was so dark. "That seemed to take out almost the entire neighborhood from what I can tell, sheesh." she had continued.

"Jess, something doesn't... feel right." Serena said. "It really doesn't."

"Quite worrying, everything will be fine." Jessie stated flatly coming away from the window, feeling a bit unsure herself now. She was about to let Serena know that she was starting to feel uneasy. She stumbled her way over to where her friend was on the couch and gave her a hug to try and make her feel better. However, Serena seemed to be too out of it to even come close to feeling better.

"Jessie?" she breathed weakly looking into the dark room.

"Yeah." Jessie replied.

"There's someone ….or something….in here with us. I don't know why, but it just feels like that." She had said.

"No there's not-" Jessie was going to respond fully, but was cut off by a loud rumble, a shake, and then a crash in their apartment. Both girls gave a blood curdling scream and gripped each other closely. Another loud noise came and the room was filled with a sulfur smell. There were more loud crashes, which made the girls more terrified but curious at the same time. Jessie pushed away from Serena quietly.

"Stay here, I am going to go see what's going on." she said quietly trying to protect Serena.

"Are you mad! Like hell you are!" Serena hissed.

"Maybe." Jessie responded.

"No! We will look together." Serena said getting up too stubbornly.

"Fine, your right, I was being stupid. Come on." she said. Both girls went towards the back rooms where they had gotten dressed earlier. In one of the rooms there they found two what seemed to look like people fighting each other. Both girls looked at each other and then back at the two fighting. The one being pinned gave a pleading turn around and leave look to them there vibrant eyes piercing the darkness. The other had their back to the girls, to busy on trying to kill the other guy. Scared or not, they didn't have to tolerate intruders, however, they still didn't know how the two had gotten in. That was the only thing that confused them. But seeing as the two intruders were in there home they both thought it right to protect their place. They had no idea though that both beings were well out of their league.

"Hey!" they both called out. What they didn't know was that they shouldn't have done that. For naturally while the other guy was being pinned to the wall the one that had their back to the girls turned only briefly and telekinetically threw the girls into one of the walls. Hard enough that it made them slide down in a slump to the floor. The man pinned had his moment to get away. He punched the other holding him, which allowed him to drop. He gave a grunt as he landed and then threw the other against the wall with a telekinetic force of his own. Not caring much about the other person he threw he made his way to the two girls that were slumped. He got to them to make sure they were alright and picked them up off the ground. Both girls looked at him with amazement. He gave them a stern look to get moving. Transfixed however, he had to move them himself. The other being managed to follow them and telekinetically throw them to the ground.

The man got up and tried to get them to move again, this time making their way to the door. However, the door was sealed permanently. There was no escape and the man was breathing hard now. He had cursed to himself as he hunkered the girls down. He had to figure something out. The man looked around the room. There was no way out except maybe the balcony. Yet he would have had to break the glass for that. He didn't want to have to do that unless there was no other choice. He tried the main door again that they were hunkered down near. Still no luck, and the other was coming for them quickly. He had to come up with something. Coming up short he all of a sudden got pissed enough to break the front door down. Outside the storm was severely raging beyond normality. He pulled the girls quickly through the open door.

They tried to protest about the storm, but the storm was less worse that what was inside that building they were just in. He ushered them down the stairs. They still hadn't had a chance to get their Halloween stuff off. He then ran them along the sidewalk, past the playground and to the main building. He then turned to the girls as they reached the door. A very serious look crossed his vibrant blue eyes.

"Do you have a way in, it's locked with a secure lock." he said gruffly.

"Um." Serena fumbled under her costume to her jean pocket. She felt there the keys from earlier. She pulled them out quickly and handed them to the man, pointing quickly out the one he had to use. He swiftly put it in the lock and turned it. The door opened and the quickly filed in from the raging rain and winds. The lights were off in there too, so naturally it was dark. He turned to them again.

"There is not much time to explain. All I can say is that you two are in danger as of now." he commented. "Now what I really need you two to do is to trust me alright. I promise I won't hurt you. But you have to trust me."

They both gave a solemn nod of agreement after a moment. He gave a sigh, glad to know that they wouldn't fight him. He gestured for them to come closer to him. He did it gently and calmly. As he did so a flash of light from a nearby bolt ignited and lit up the room around, especially the man. What he was showed clear as day and then vanished. Serena thought she had seen it, but then shook the image off. As she came close she started to feel a sense of ease drop over her and she didn't know why. The man then brought them down to a sitting position.

"Look I know that what I am about to do next to help you two may be hard for you to understand but it's for your own safely." he said. "I promise it will be for your better interest if you agree to it."

"…Okay…" Jessie finally mustered. She licked her lips in anticipation and fear. Whatever it was, she had a feeling it wasn't going to be good really, but she had to trust something other than being killed.

"Alright come closer." He commanded and they did. "Alright, this may feel a little weird, but soon you both will be safe."

"Thanks, but we don't even-" Serena stated before being cut off by a blinding light when the man gently touched her forehead. She saw briefly that Jessie's had been touched too, but after that, everything went blank. The man, his cute face, there world; it was all but now a distant memory.

**October 31, 2005** … _The Supernatural World_

A black 67 Chevy Impala car sped on the small highway heading to none other than Sam Winchester's apartment. At the moment it was still day light out. Inside classic rock music blared from the tape deck. A man with a determined look on his face was at the wheel of the car. He had one hand on the wheel and the other against the window sill. He was so deep in his thoughts that he almost didn't see the person that stumbled into the middle of the road. A look of horror crossed his face as he slammed down on the breaks. He cursed to himself as he finally skidded to a stopped. The girl was right in front of the car still, looking a lost like a deer in the headlights. Her brown hair was matted and had leaves, dirt, and grass in it. The poor thing looked like hell run over twice. He turned off the car the music abruptly stopping. The guy got out of the car and walked around to see if she was alright.

"Miss, you okay." He said looking her carefully up and down. There was no answer. He called again. This time the girl fell to her knees breathing heavily. He then on instinct ran over to her to check her. "Hey," he said softly. 'Come on, really are you alright."

She looked up at him with fearful eyes. "I…I don't know. All I know is that one minute I was at my apartment complex and then the next….I woke up in the woods somehow. I don't know how I got here or where I am." She said beginning to cry. Her wits were still not about her yet.

"Shhh. Hey, it will be alright." He said putting an affectionate arm around her. "What's your name? Mines Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Serena." she stated and then got an odd look on her face, almost as if she were remembering something or just knowing it for some odd reason. "I don't know why…but for some odd reason, I recognize that name. From were though I don't know….maybe it was that cute but creepy man that saved us from that other creepy guy….now that's still even fuzzy too. Oh...I don't know…." She held her throbbing head.

Dean didn't know what else to really do but help her out. He helped her up and what not. "Well the least I can do is help you since I almost ran you over, which I am sorry about." He stated. He then helped her to the passenger side of the Impala. He opened the door for her and then helped her inside. He could tell that she could have used a doctor or something. Maybe he would be able to get her on in town. That was his best bet. He finally closed the passenger door and then got in on the driver's side. He looked out the main window for a second and then turned the car back on. The music began to re blare through the speakers.

"Sorry." He muttered sheepishly as he turned it down.

"It's okay…" she said tiredly.

"Doesn't mean I can't be sorry does it?" Dean inclined. Serena just shook her head no.

"My friend listens to that sort of stuff...wait...friend..." her stomach felt like it was about to lurch and then it hit her and she jumped. "JESSIE!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Settle down. You are it right? Who's Jessie?' he continued.

"She's my best friend...like a sister." She nodded yes that she was alright though.

'Well if she's smart someone will find her." he commented.

However, deep in her mind she knew that Jessie was out there somewhere just like her, scared and unsure of things. Dean gave a short okay and then put the car into drive. Serena looked out the window absently. She had no idea where she was, but for some odd reason she felt like she knew it, like she had it on the tip of her mind. Whatever that dark haired bright eyed man had did, she was definite in for a roller coaster of a ride and what Dean didn't know what that his future was about to be altered forever.

**This chapter has been revised and has a tiny bit better content and grammar. This concludes chapter one of my first fan fic. Some big mysteries lie ahead such as how does Serena know some things about that world and who was that mystery man? You'll all have to wait until the next chapter...Please read and review!**

**_Eternal Chronicler _**


	2. Mysterious Encounter

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural in any way, I just fan write about Eric Kripke's awesome show and his wonderful cast of characters._

__**October 31, 2005** … _The Supernatural World_

**STANFORD - ****_NEAR PALO ALTO_**

The sun had started setting when she had managed to make her way to, well, SOMEWHERE. Jessie had been cursing to herself for hours as she walked. She had fallen sadly into water when she had landed, wherever she was. Honestly, Jessie had no idea where she had landed. For all she knew it could have been the Bermuda triangle. Wrapping arms around herself for warmth she had walked her sorry butt all the way to where any life could be found. Let she was shivering to the bone from being wet and cold. California was a warm state, but nearing night time it could get cold if it wanted to, and being close enough to the coast it didn't help much.

Any time a car passed she tried to hitchhike, but to no avail. No decent Californian was going to stop and give her a ride, no that would take them away from the rush there in to nowheresville. She brooded to herself how much jerks the traffic was. When she caught sight of one of the license plates she groaned. It only made her roller her eyes more that it was Californian cars she was seeing. Then it dawned on her, California. What the hell was she doing all the way out in California, and for heavens sake where the hell was Serena. The mere thought made her stomach sink.

What if her friend, her sister as she thought Serena as, was in trouble. Jessie couldn't bare the thought of her friend and sister being in danger. It was her job to protect her from anything that would come to hurt Serena. Instead, her sister was probably out there lost and scared, or worse dead. Jessie shuddered over it. She didn't want to think about such an idea. Yet her mind seemed to get lost in the thought as she walked. However, she didn't think about how much time had passed nor did she think about where she was going.

As she walked, Jessie had mindlessly ran into a group of people. People, oh lord wonderful! However, the one she had ran the most directly into had been a bean pole in height. He looked down at her with confusion. Oh god, was the thought that crossed Jessie's mind. She believed that this was going to be it and she was going to get mugged and raped and who knew what else. Cringing a bit she waited for the inevitable, but the inevitable didn't come. Instead a warm hand touched her shoulder as voices tried asking if she was okay, there was more than one person.

"I...I don't know." Jessie muttered, still a bit disgruntled about being wet, cold, and not knowing where she was exactly and why she was there.

"Look, why don't we take you back to our place." the male voice stated clearly and looked at a girl next to him. "Is that okay Jessica."

"Uh..." she thought and then shrugged. "I guess Sam, the poor thing looks like she could use some help."

"Alright." he stated with a nod to her and then looked at Jessie, this was going to be confusing. "You can come back to our place and get cleaned up. I am sure Jess here will be willing to help you. By the way whats your name. Mines Sam Winchester, and this is Jessica Moore."

"Jessie." she stated quietly. Where had she heard those names before.

"Well, Jessie, lets head back to mine and Jess' apartment so we can figure things out." Sam stated.

"Okay." Jessie nodded in agreement and began to walk quietly with them back to their place. This was going to be interesting that was for sure, and if that mystery man resurfaced he was going to have some explaining to do.

**Okay I know this has been long awaited so here it is. This concludes chapter two of my first fan fic. There are still some big mysteries lie ahead such as how does Serena and now Jessie both know some things about that world and who was that mystery man? You'll all have to wait until the next chapter...Please read and review!**

**_Eternal Chronicler _**


	3. Palo Alto Revisited

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural in any way, I just fan write about Eric Kripke's awesome show and his wonderful cast of characters._

**October 31, 2005** … _The Supernatural World_

**IMPALA - ****_NEAR PALO ALTO_**

"Hey, hey...wake up." Dean spoke gently as he tried to shake Serena awake in the passenger seat while he continued to drive with his left hand. He was so used to Sam sitting there in the good ol' teen years. However, they weren't teens anymore now were they, no. He stared from the road to her and back again. The were only miles now from Palo Alto. The sun had long since set and darkness filled the car, leaving the Impala to be just as much of a shadow as the world it was submersed in. Finally she stirred though, and Dean went back to driving.

"Where are we..." she murmured sleepily after realizing that where she was, was not a dream after all, but instead a horrid truth. It made her heart to know that what had happened was real.

"Not far from Palo Alto now. Gonna look into getting you to a hospit-" he started but was cut short.

"NO!" she exclaimed suddenly. "...No...no hospital."

"Why?!" he stated shocked and looked at her. "Come on you can't argue that you look like you took to rounds with a dump truck and lost. Cause you really do."

"I don't care..." Serena stated flatly being able to think clearer.

"Why not?" Dean asked questioningly.

"Because..." she sighed. "Jessie's out there...somewhere...and if I get stuck in a hospital I won't be able to go look for her. She's out there I just know she is...and I plan on looking for her."

"Are you crazy!" he exclaimed. "You'll never find her on your own unless you got a good idea of where she is. That's like trying to find a specific blue button in a sea of blue buttons. Its impossible!"

"Impossible as it may be, I still am going to do look." she stated stubbornly. "Wouldn't you Mr. Winchester."

"Just...just call me Dean okay..." he made a face at being called formally by name. "The Mr. Winchester thing is just...its to formal."

"Okay ...Dean." she said giving a small smirk at him wrinkling his face about the formal naming.

"So answer me this...why? Why is it so important to find her?" Dean asked.

"Because, she's by best friend..."she said and then looked down sadly. "She's like...a sister to me."

"Oh..." that statement hit Dean like a ton of bricks. He was just about to go see his blood brother to ask him for a favor. He understood that feeling, that want to be there for someone you cared about. He pursed his lips and thought for a moment. "Okay, no hospital."

"Thank you." she said with a sigh. "I promise I'll be fine now."

"I'll take you to my brothers instead. Help get you cleaned up there, and maybe help find a way for you to look for your sister. I have some business to deal with while I am visiting my brother. Personal stuff ya know. So yeah, that's what we'll do. Alright?" he offered.

"That sounds great." she said with a smile and he smiled back.

"Palo Alto here we come!" he challenged.

Meanwhile...

Sam had finally gotten home with Jess and their new guest. It had been a long walk back, but for Sam that was okay. Helping someone was well worth it. As they went inside Sam led Jessie to the bathroom while Jessica went to go get freshened up in her room. It was going to be a long night but that was okay, Sam was up for the challenge.

"Here, you can take a shower, and Jessica will bring you some fresh cloths to wear temporarily." he commented.

"Thanks." Jessie said solemnly.

"No problem." he said and then had to ask, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just cold, wet, and miserable." she said with a half smile and grabbed a towel off the rack.

"Alright, well Jessica should be in, in a moment to help you out. I got some things I have to do before I turn in for the night. If you need anything though, just ask okay."

"Okay." she stated still smiling. "Thanks again Sam."

"Its no problem really. I don't mind." he said smiling and then left the bathroom. This left Jessie to her own devices and thoughts. She began pondering where the blazes she had seen that name from before. It sounded so familiar, but like a foggy haze the memory wasn't really there. However, she figured eventually she would figure it out. Maybe the shower would do her some good. Jessie undressed from her wet cloths and climbed into the shower and turned it on. Warm water began to rush down her shoulders, taking away all the bad thoughts or feelings that had been pressing down on her for the past few hours. Even if she wasn't where she wasn't where she was supposed to be, her own world. She knew no different, she thought she was still in her reality, and not the one of Supernatural. Jessica finally came in with the things she needed, told her where they were, and then left Jessie to be in peace. That and Jessica wanted alone time with Sam for at least a few minutes. So while they were out there getting ready for bed, Jessie was letting all her problems flush down a drain hole.

**This concludes chapter three of my first fan fic. There are still some big mysteries lie ahead such as how does Serena and now Jessie both know some things about that world and who was that mystery man? You'll all have to wait until the next chapter...Please read and review!**

**_Eternal Chronicler _**


End file.
